You give me the fever 'n' a cold sweat
by Diana Prallon
Summary: O fogo e o gelo tem algo em comum: sabem queimar. "PWPs" interligadas do projeto Sex Machine do fórum 6v.
1. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

O rosto dele estava vermelho de frio, o vento cortante parecia procurar cada mínimo espaço entre os dois para lembrar que poderiam ficar mais juntos. Mas Ginny sabia que não era só frio: era tensão. Não sabiam ao certo o que estavam fazendo, era para ser apenas uma bobagem, e subitamente estavam fugindo do castelo no meio do inverno para se encontrarem entre as árvores cheias de gelo. A neve que cobria o chão era a única coisa puramente branca em toda Hogwarts naqueles tempos sombrios. Os olhos dela brilharam, e ela não se sentia tão viva desde... Bem, há meses. Era melhor nem pensar naquilo.

Era uma completa idiotice. Acabariam morrendo de frio, pagando com a vida pela travessura. Os dedos de Draco passeavam por sua nuca, gelados contra a pele quente, e ela se permitia aproveitar o momento sem grandes pensamentos. Era melhor assim. Era justamente a razão pela qual os dois estavam ali, os corpos colados, os lábios roçando sem nunca encostar realmente. Em um ímpeto ousado, ela deslizou as mãos por baixo da capa e da camisa de Draco, esquentando-se em suas costas. Ele gemeu baixinho ao sentir o contato leve e frio dos dedos dela contra sua pele pálida. A garota riu e mordeu o lábio, e ele observou o gesto atentamente, com uma expressão de ainda mais tesão.

Ele deu um passo a frente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e ela pode senti-lo pulsando contra si. O coração acelerado batia contra suas costas, e ela sentia a pressão do quadril dele contra o seu. Os dedos puxaram seus cabelos para o lado, deixando que a boca encontrasse a nuca, a fazendo soltar um suspiro de satisfação. Lenta mas deliberadamente as mãos dele subiram pela frente se sua roupa, envolvendo seus seios. A garota tremeu, temendo e desejando, como sempre, sem saber como deveria reagir. Uma parte de si estava incrivelmente excitada, outra dizia que aquilo era ir longe demais. Ele apertou-os na palma das mãos, e ela respirou fundo, tentando se conter. Tomando os suspiro por aceitação, ele desceu com as mãos até o quadril, apenas para subir novamente com elas, geladas contra sua pele quente, tocando-a com mais vontade.

Os dedos dele eram finos e ásperos, e involuntariamente gemeu com o contato. Ele pressionou-a mais contra a árvore aonde estavam, esfregando o quadril no dela, e pela primeira vez ela reagiu, de fato, esfregando-se de volta contra ele. Soltou as costas dele, passando as mãos pelos braços magros, colocando as suas mãos sobre as dele e o estimulando a continuar. Sentiu uma mordida leve em seu pescoço, e exibiu-o, como se pedisse mais. Os movimentos eram quase involuntários, meio desajeitados, e o frio parecia poder ser cortado pela presença do outro.

A mão esquerda dele desceu, soltando o seio que segurava, correndo para baixo de sua saia, entre suas pernas. Pensou em falar algo, mas a umidade acumulada ali deporia contra ela: queria. Tinha medo, mas a vontade era dona, e ela não ouvia a nenhuma razão. Ouviu-o gemer quando puxou a calcinha para o lado, tocando seus pelos, procurando o lugar certo. Vagarosamente, ajeitando-se contra ele, tentando não usar as mãos para guiar, ela o posicionou o mais próximo possível do ponto exato onde queria ser tocada. O som engasgado em sua garganta o disse quando acertou. Os movimentos circulares dos dedos a faziam passar a realmente gemer, enquanto a outra mão dele continuava a provocar seu mamilo direito. O prazer era tanto, e a vontade tão grande, que mal sentiu quando ele tirou a mão direita de seu corpo. Ele se afastou um pouco, sem deixar de tocá-la. Só sentiu algo de diferente quando o roçar em sua bunda deixou de ser áspero e seco para ser liso e molhado. Nem mesmo teve tempo de se virar antes de sentir que ele começava a entrar.

"Não!" falou, assustada, e ele parou, trêmulo.

"O que foi?"

Ela virou-se o máximo que conseguiu, olhando para ele.

"Não quero... _isso_."

Ele a olhou com desprezo e deboche.

"Está se guardando para o Santo Potter? Acha que o que fizemos é menos que..." ele deu uma estocada firme, entrando um pouco.

"Está com ciúmes, Malfoy?" ela perguntou, dando com o ombro nele.

"Eu? Ciúmes? Você só serve para _isso_, e nada mais!"

Ela o olhou, um sorriso sardônico em seus lábios.

"Que bom que concordamos em algo. Você só serve para _isso_ e mais... Não teria capacidade."

Ainda claramente irritada, ela segurou-o firmemente, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão antes de dizer.

"Melhor dar um jeito nisso. Eu é que não o farei."

"Sua..."

Ela riu diante da falta de palavras dele, e mordeu o lábio da forma que sabia que o provocava.

"Ainda tem muito o que provar para ter mais, Draco. E até lá..."

Com mais um apertão, e um beijo jogado, ela virou-se, indo embora para o castelo.

Estava brincando com perigo, mas a verdade é que adorava ser o fruto proibido.

(Ele, afinal, é sempre o mais gostoso, e no final seria _inesquecível_)


	2. Irresistível

**Irresistível**

Ela sempre prometia que iria resistir, mas quando sentiu-se sendo puxada para dentro de um dos Becos entre as lojas, apenas se deixou levar. Nem chegou a vê-lo antes que os lábios tocassem seu pescoço, causando arrepios em sua pele. Suas costas estavam contra o muro, e ela podia sentir a umidade da chuva que caíra alguma horas antes do amanhecer. O frio contra o quente, o desejo contra razão. Era sempre assim.

"Malfoy..." tentou protestar, mas a mão dele já subia por suas pernas.

Desistindo de tentar, ela puxou-o pelo cabelo e o beijou com vontade, forçando-o contra si. A mão dele continuou subindo, puxando sua calcinha para o lado, tocando-a de leve.

"Nós vamos acabar sendo pegos" ela sussurrou, a respiração já pesada.

"E não é isso que dá todo gosto?" ele perguntou, rindo contra sua orelha.

Estavam muito perto da porta lateral das Gemialidades Weasley, e ela nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder. Abaixando as mãos, envolveu as costas do rapaz, que continuava a brincar com seu clitóris lentamente.

A boca dele desceu por seu colo, mordendo os seios cobertos, e ela gemeu de leve. Ele riu, debochado, e ela olhou-o de cara feia por um instante antes de puxá-lo novamente para um beijo. Com a outra mão, abaixou a blusa, deixando seu seio esquerdo exposto.

"Está ficando fácil demais, Weasley..." ele sussurrou, antes de mordiscar o mamilo. A jovem gemeu mais alto, abrindo mais as pernas automaticamente. "Estou começando a achar que você gosta disso." Draco passou a língua por ele vagarosamente, a fazendo se arrepiar e puxar a cabeça dele mais para perto. "Estou começando a achar que é por isso que você saiu com este vestidinho curto neste frio..."

A garota riu, e ele riu junto, levantando-se para beijá-la. Ela fez um som de reclamação quando ele tornou a cobrir seu seio. Draco pegou a mão livre dela e colocou-a diretamente contra seu corpo, fazendo-a segurá-lo. Ginny imediatamente apertou, querendo sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. O rapaz gemeu contra seus lábios.

"Só eu que estou gostando...?" ela perguntou, debochada. "Você parece muito... _animado_."

Ele riu, mordendo o pescoço dela em seguida.

"Você parece também estar gostando do que achou."

Em resposta a jovem abriu o botão da calça e o zíper, colocando a mão por dentro da cueca para poder segurar mais firmemente. Mais um gemido dele, cujas mãos apertaram-a firmemente no quadril, antes de subir novamente para os seios.

"É, acho que estou" ela sussurrou, movendo a mão para cima e para baixo. "É... interessante."

"Você está brincando com fogo" ele avisou, o rosto claramente cheio de prazer. "Vai acabar achando mais do que pediu."

Ela riu, maliciosamente, sem parecer acreditar. No momento seguinte, viu-se ser levantada contra a parede, as pernas abertas contra o quadril dele. Ele se roçava nela, o rosto entre os seios ainda escondidos, e ela começava a se sentir desesperada por mais.

"Por favor..."

Ele riu dela, soltando-a, e ela voltou a estar de pé no chão. Ele deu dois passos para trás, ainda com as roupas abertas, e olhou para a expressão cheia de desejo dela conforme se tocava.

"O que você quer, Weasley?"

Ela fez uma expressão de incredulidade, antes de responder, a voz ainda transbordando de vontade.

"Você"

"Eu? Aonde?"

"Em mim!" ela replicou, aproximando-se.

"De qualquer jeito?"

"De qualquer jeito!" ela respondeu, ansiosa. Estavam há meses naquele jogo sem nunca chegar até o final.

"Você quem pediu" ele disse, puxando-a pela cintura. Draco a beijou por alguns instantes, levando a mão dela até ele, movimentando-a junto com a sua de acordo com a velocidade que desejava. "Abaixe."

"O que?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Abaixe" ele repetiu, e ela obedeceu, ainda confusa - mas não por muito tempo. Ele tinha sentado-a em um dos caixotes que de amontoavam no beco, e agora esfregava-se em seu rosto e seus cabelos. Nunca tinha sequer considerado fazer uma coisa daquelas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão provocante que não podia resistir. Segurando-o firmemente com a mão, levou-o até a boca. Draco colocou uma das mãos em sua cabeça, puxando-a mais para si. Ela sentiu-se quase engasgar, por um instante, mas logo pegou o ritmo da coisa. Os lábios bem abertos acariciavam a pele do sonserino, a língua explorando o máximo que podia.

Draco gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e puxando a dela mais para si. Os dois se moviam em uníssono, a voz dele mais alta a cada momento. Ginny era quente, úmida, deliciosa. As mãos dela o puxavam para si também, e foram precisos apenas alguns minutos para que não pudesse mais aguentar.

Ela pareceu surpresa quando o líquido inundou sua boca e cuspiu de qualquer jeito no chão gelado. Draco estava apoiado na parede atrás dela, arfando. Ele sorria para ela, e ela nunca o vira tão vulnerável. Quando ambos conseguiram respirar normalmente, ele fechou a calça, rápido, e deslizou a mesma mão por dentro da blusa, dando um apertão no seio ainda úmido. Ela levantou, deixando-o novamente exposto, e ele abaixou-se, lambendo-o de leve uma única vez, antes de colocar-lo entre os lábios e sugar por alguns segundos. Parou tão de repente que o frio parecia ser tudo que ela conseguia sentir.

"Até a próxima, Weasley" ele disse, apertando sua coxa. E em uma virada de calcanhares, tinha desaparatado.

Três metros depois, a porta da loja continuava imóvel. Ninguém tinha visto os dois juntos.

Ainda.


	3. Formalidades

**Formalidades**

O Salão Principal tinha sido esvaziado para o baile. Há 4 anos o dia 2 de Maio tinha sido decretado como feriado na comunidade mágica, e caindo tão próximo da páscoa, os alunos tinham sido mandados para suas casas para dar lugar a celebração oficial do fim da guerra. A oportunidade de celebrar no palco da Batalha, ao invés do Ministério tinha sido muito bem acolhido por todos, criando uma proporção muito maior a que tinha todos os anos.

Era irônico ver o Salão, completamente reconstruído, cheio de pessoas arrumadas e em vestes formais para comemorar o momento em que tinha sido destruído. Draco estava de pé, em um dos cantos, onde poderia ser visto, mas não ganharia muitos olhares de reprovação por parte do público. Alguns ainda o odiavam, outros tinham passado a aceitá-lo com alguma pena, o que o incomodava ainda mais. Era preciso ser visto, no entanto, e demostrar alegria com o fim daquele inferno. Aliás, ele sempre se sentia alegre com o fim daquele inferno.

Quando Harry Potter subiu no palco, a multidão imediatamente aplaudiu. Ele reclinou-se para o lado, encostando-se a uma das pilastras, prevendo um longo discurso.

_"Muitas pessoas"_ Harry começou, e ele respirou fundo. _"Lembram que na ocasião da Batalha de Hogwarts, o diretor da escola era Severus Snape. Muitas o taxaram de covarde e impiedoso por ter lutado ao lado do Lord das Trevas quando, na verdade, ele foi um grande herói e o homem mais corajoso que já conheci."_

"Hermione quem escreveu" falou uma voz em seu ombro, e ao olhar para o lado, viu Ginny Weasley em um belo vestido azul. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita que o de costume, e nem um pouco interessada no que seu noivo estava dizendo.

"Potter nunca teve o dom da oratória" ele respondeu, indiferente.

"Ele treinou por uma semana inteira."

"Ele está suando."

Ela sorriu, virada para o palco.

"Ele detesta essas coisas."

"Não parece."

"Nem tudo é o que parece" ela falou, e ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

"Nisso temos que concordar."

"Tem sete páginas."

"Merlin..."

A voz dela abaixou muitos tons antes de tornar a falar.

"Posso pensar em coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar ouvindo Harry se embolar com as palavras e ouvir todos esses discursos."

"Ala Hospitalar. Vá primeiro."

Ele esperou mais alguns minutos para sair do salão, mas já não ouvia nada do que estava sendo dito. Todos seus sentidos estavam ligados na ruiva que se afastara. Andando o mais rápido possível, ele seguiu até o local, completamente vazio. As camas estavam arrumadas, os lençóis brancos imaculados. Ginny o esperava perto da janela.

"Mobilicorpus!" ela falou, e o biombo se colocou entre ela e a porta. Os dois se entreolharam com um sorrisinho sacana, e logo ela estava beijando-o, pressionando-o contra a parede. Ele puxou-a pela bunda, pressionando-a contra ele. Soltando-se do beijo, ele colocou o cabelo ruivo por trás da orelha dela, mordendo o lóbulo levemente. A garota gemeu, abaixando a mão e apertando-o firmemente. Draco soltou um suspiro de prazer contra a orelha dela antes de procurar seu pescoço, a mão subindo para envolver o seio.

"Você não pode voltar amassada" ele sussurrou, subindo novamente. Ela o encarou, como se ele fosse completamente louco.

"Que?"

"Não posso amassar seu vestido" ele falou, tirando as mãos dela. Ela deixou a própria mão cair, confusa.

"Malfoy, o que..."

Ele a envolveu, puxando-a pelo quadril e prendendo-a nos braços. Beijou os lábios mais uma vez, com força, as línguas se encontrando. Quando percebeu que ela se entregava, a levantou e a colocou na janela.

"Melhor assim" ele falou, o rosto nivelado diretamente com os seios. Ele envolveu os dois, aproximando-os mais um do outro, e escondeu a cabeça entre eles. Explorou toda a pele da ruiva, que arfava ao se encostar na janela. Ele desnudou-os, passando os dedos levemente pelos mamilos expostos, antes de tirar as mãos e subi-las pelas pernas erguidas da jovem.

"Achei que não podia amassar meu vestido."

Ele riu, e ela também, inclinando-se para trás. A luz das velas fez a aliança dourada em sua mão direita brilhar. O sorriso dele aumentou enquanto livrava-se da calcinha dela, colocando-a no bolso do seu paletó.

"Não queremos ser descobertos, queremos?"

Draco levantou o vestido, abaixando-se, e beijou as coxas pálidas, subindo cada vez mais.

"Você sabia... Que Harry tem um mapa... Que mostra toda a escola? Onde todo mundo está... Na escola inteira?" ela falou, entre suspiros.

"É mesmo...? E o que será que ele iria achar disso?"

O loiro abriu as pernas dela, beijando-a novamente. A garota se remexeu, dando-o mais espaço.

"É minha vez?" ela perguntou, rindo.

"Por que não?" ele perguntou, antes de lambê-la diretamente. A menina gemeu mais alto, e ele continuou. As mãos de Ginny procuraram imediatamente sua cabeça, apertando-o contra si. As mãos dele subiram, voltando a tocar os mamilos eriçados, conforme ela demonstrava seu prazer ronronando e puxando-o para mais perto.

Aquilo era delicioso. Conforme ele se deliciava em fazê-la sentir prazer, ela começava a gemer cada vez mais alto. Eventualmente, ele sentiu uma das mãos deixar sua cabeça, e o barulho abafado confirmou que ela precisava tampar a própria boca. Ele se afastou por apenas alguns segundos para ver.

"Draco... Não pare."

Ele sorriu, adorando a visão dela exigindo mais, o corpo todo reagindo a ele. Conforme nem mesmo a mão conseguia evitar que os barulhos fossem altos demais, ele esforçou-se para garantir que aquilo iria até o fim. Queria vê-la sentindo todo prazer que ele sentira no último encontro dos dois. Só parou quando teve absoluta certeza de que ela não poderia ter um orgasmo ainda mais forte, ao menos não sem atrair todos os convidados para o local.

Deu dois passos para trás, admirando-a como a uma pintura. O peito subia e descia com a respiração rápida, os mamilos rosados ainda bem marcados, as pernas completamente meladas e ainda abertas. Era linda e sentiu seu corpo reagir aquilo, mas não tinham tempo. Logo alguém daria pela falta dela, ainda que ele pudesse passar desapercebido.

Ela riu, e seu riso era ao mesmo tempo alegre e debochado.

"Ah, se a Madame Pomfrey soubesse..."

Ele riu, também.

"Ainda não acabei, Weasley. Mas vão notar se não aparecermos logo."

"Maldito seja" ela falou, fechando as pernas e descendo em um salto ágil. "Vá você primeiro."

Draco girou nos tornozelos e saiu, sem mais uma palavra. Não se aproximaram até o meio do baile, quando encontraram-se na mesa de bebidas.

"Você sabe... Eu ainda cheguei a tempo de ouvir o fim do discurso."

Ela deu uma risadinha, enchendo seu copo.

"E como foi?"

"Sabe... Eu sempre gostei do Snape, ele era um bom sujeito. Mas sabendo de tudo... Gosto ainda mais. Vou gostar mais para sempre, acho."

O rapaz foi embora, deixando Ginevra Weasley olhando para ele escandalizada e se perguntando se estava lendo nas entrelinhas demais. Logo Harry tinha o braço em sua cintura, a obrigando a pensar em outra coisa.

Draco, por sua vez, chegou em casa para descobrir um pequeno souvenir em seu bolso. E, com uma risada, foi tomar banho.

Seria um _longo_ banho.


	4. Celebration

**Celebration**

Malfoy,

Estava _precisando_da informação sobre a regularização da nova série Nimbus.

Weasley.

* * *

><p>Wesley,<p>

Achei que _você_ tinha um namorado bem informado_?_

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Pare de graça e faça o favor de _dar _a informação?

Weasley

* * *

><p>Weasley,<p>

_Com maior prazer_. Claramente os talentos do seu namorado não se estendem a expressão _oral_, não é? Ele já sabia.

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Você conhece _bem_ capacidade _oral_ dele, afinal, ouviu o discurso a _última vez_que nos vimos.

Weasley.

* * *

><p>Weasley,<p>

Lembro que você estava _bem entusiasmada_. Foi bastante _vocal_ sobre o talento dele na _última vez, não_?

Malfoy

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

É a _segunda_ vez que você me perturba sem necessidade. Preciso fechar a _porta_ na sua cara pálida novamente? Essa conversa _acaba_ por _aqui_.

Weasley.

* * *

><p>Weasley,<p>

Como você quiser. Só não venha me fazer perguntas de 10 _em 10 minutos_.

Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Ginny abriu a porta com um suspiro, e não ficou surpresa em vê-lo já sentado em uma cadeira que tinha sido jogada lá. Ela sorriu, e ele puxou-a pela calça, trazendo-a para perto, e passando o braço pelo pescoço dela para beijá-la.<p>

"Está ficando realmente fácil, Weasley. É a _segunda_ vez que me procura."

Ela balançou a cabeça, impaciente, mas ele segurava-a firme e tornou a beijá-la com intensidade.

"E que você atende como um cachorrinho", ela zombou, rindo. "Mas se você não gosta..."

Ela virou como se fosse sair e ele puxou-a, fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo. A mão dele afastou o cabelo ruivo e a boca encontrou a nuca dela, que soltou um gemido.

"Não foi o que eu disse" ele sussurrou, passando os dedos de leve pelas coxas cobertas pela calça social.

"Aposto que não" respondeu, meio ronronando. "Você _adora_que eu te procure."

"Acho engraçado, Weasley, _seu namorado_não dar conta disso depois de dar conta do mundo inteiro."

Ele cravou os dentes do pescoço branco, e ela gemeu alto, começando a mover lentamente os quadris para frente e para trás.

"Ele tem muito com que se preocupar."

"Tanto que não consegue dar conta de te levar pra cama?" perguntou o loiro, subindo as mãos até os seios dela e abrindo um dos botões da blusa.

"Ele me leva pra cama" ela falou, indignada.

"E mesmo assim você prefere me procurar para um amasso no meio do Ministério" ele respondeu no ouvido dela, as mãos dentro do sutiã.

"Acho sua falta de jeito bonitinha" respondeu, virando-se para beijá-lo, mas ele tirou o rosto.

"Talvez você devesse me ensinar" ele replicou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"O que?"

"Como te tocar".

A resposta a fez ruborizar, mas as mãos dele já tinham descido, abrindo sua calça, o zíper e entrando entre suas pernas.

"Não sei o que fazer aqui, Weasley. Você precisa me mostrar."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula e tentou se levantar. Conforme seu corpo subiu, Draco manteve as roupas firmes em sua mão, deixando-a semi-nua.

"Eu não... Eu nunca..."

"Mentira."

A voz dele estava rouca de desejo, e vendo-o desabotoar a própria calça, ela sentiu-se nervosa.

"Malfoy, você..."

As palavras lhe faltaram conforme viu ele deslizar a mão por si mesmo, os dedos bem apertados e os olhos ainda presos nela.

"Me mostre o que fazer."

Foi quase involuntário para Ginny sentar-se no primeiro lugar que achou e colocar as mãos entre as pernas. Draco aproximou-se mais, apoiando a cabeça em sua coxa, e olhando-a. As mãos dele continuavam a se movimentar sem parar e ela não conseguia não olhar também, sentindo que cada movimento era de desejo por ela. Aquilo a fazia ficar doida de tesão que mal sabia o que fazer. Queria que ele perdesse o bom-senso, o autocontrole, que viesse para cima dela com tanta vontade quanto ela sentia.

Deixou soltar um gemido, antes de tirar a mão e subi-las para os seios, tirando-os de dentro do sutiã, permitindo que ficassem à vista, o dedo deslizando pelo mamilo rosado. O loiro soltou um gemido, balançou a cabeça, e levantou-se, abaixando para colocá-los entre os lábios. A garota gemeu mais uma vez, desta vez com triunfo, puxou-o para si. Ele aproveitou a mesa para deitá-la, ainda sugando-a com vontade, e subiu a mão direita pelas pernas dela, imitando seus movimentos.

Ao abrir os olhos, deitada, Ginny percebeu que ele fora esperto o suficiente para não deixar de provocá-la. Enquanto ele inclinava-se sobre ela, ele continuava a se tocar, bem próximo ao seu rosto. Ela arfou, sentindo-se sua vontade crescer ao ponto de desespero, e ergueu-se levemente para colocá-lo na boca. Draco parou e gemeu, deixando-a ainda mais cheia de desejo.

As suas bocas moviam-se juntas, a mão dele estimulando-a, engolindo-se de prazer a cada segundo. Era quase como se desfazer, e tudo que queria era vê-lo perder-se nas sensações provocadas por sua boca, mas parecia que nela crescia mais depressa, e nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de fazer mais que abrir a boca, deixando que seu orgasmo o envolvesse completamente. Ele levantou-se um pouco, sorrindo para ela, que voltou ao seu trabalho assim que conseguiu retomar o fôlego. A mão dele a ajudava, e logo ele também não conseguiu se controlar.

Foram precisos muitos minutos antes que conseguissem reagir. As respirações ofegantes enchiam o depósito trancado, e ele já tinha fechado a calça quando ela começou a se vestir.

"O que, afinal, você veio fazer no Ministério? Posso concluir que não veio ver Potter."

"Acabei de homologar meu contrato como profissional no Harpies" ela declarou, dando os ombros.

"Isso é uma celebração? Não acredito que Potter não te levou para almoçar."

"Ele não sabe. Eu não contei para ninguém" falou, levantando-se. "Só precisava de algo para liberar minha tensão."

"Fico feliz de ser útil" ele respondeu, rindo, e ela beijou-o de leve.

"Eu também fico feliz."

A garota saiu, deixando-o cheio de perguntas sobre para onde, exatamente, aquilo estava indo.


	5. Xequemate

**Xeque-mate**

A rainha vermelha saía distraidamente do banheiro, quando sentiu uma mão em seus braços. Os dedos eram firmes, e até agressivos, mas ela reconheceu o toque imediatamente. Sua pele, escondida sob o vestido preto que lhe subia até o pescoço, se arrepiou. Ela sentiu a direção em que era empurrada, para um canto escondido do pub.

O Três Vassouras estava cheio de gente, e muitas pessoas a esperavam do lado de fora, para comemorar sua promoção ao time principal do Holyhead Harpies, finalmente noticiada na mídia e feita pública depois de duas semanas de segredo. Nada disso importava no momento, pois certamente ninguém a acharia no mínimo corredor onde entre imprensada contra a porta lateral do bar.

Não precisava virar de costas para reconhecer a respiração em seu ouvido, o corpo do rei branco encostado no dela, os lábios que tocavam sua orelha. Ela fechou os olhos em deleite, prendendo a respiração. Nem uma palavra. As mãos dele subiram por suas coxas, levantando o vestido justo, e ela balançou a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço coberto para beijos. Ele riu baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Quanto tempo estamos neste jogo?"

Os dedos dele entraram por entre suas pernas, e a voz falhou antes que ela pudesse responder.

"Que jogo?"

Os dentes dele encontraram o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ela gemeu baixinho.

"Essas... brincadeiras... Sem fim... Sem nunca..."

Ela riu, e tentou virar, mas não havia espaço. Podia sentir ele se roçando em suas nádegas, com vontade, e podia sentir o quanto o desejo o deixava desconexo.

"E você provoca, não é...?"

"Eu não fiz nada" ela disse, mas a sua voz divertida denunciava a mentira.

"Cruzando e descruzando as pernas... Mordendo o lábio... Ah, eu amo quando você morde o lábio assim..."

Ela sorriu, meio virada, mordendo propositalmente o lábio inferior.

"Você que não consegue resistir" falou, ainda sorrindo. Suas mãos procuraram o corpo dele, pressionando-o mais contra si. "Não é minha culpa, é?"

"Não?" ele perguntou, também rindo.

"Nem um pouco..." seus dedos hábeis abriram a calça que não via, passando por baixo do elástico e entrando na cueca. "Eu só preciso sorrir e você..."

A mão dela estava fechada em torno dele, subindo e descendo lentamente. Ele respirou pesado no ouvido dela, e ela riu. As mãos dele tinham ficado imóveis.

"Perde o controle" ela completou, esfregando-o contra si.

A mão direita dele puxou o cabelo dela para o lado com intensidade, abrindo arrastando a boca embaixo da orelha, e ela tremeu. A mão esquerda tornou a funcionar, estimulando-a, e ela não pode evitar entreabrir mais as pernas.

"E você não... Ginny?"

A voz dele estava rouca, e ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Com a mão que estivera em seu cabelo, ele subiu mais o vestido, arrastando os dedos por sua pele, até chegar aos seios.

"Você sabe a resposta."

Sempre chegavam no impasse. Nunca nenhum deles queria admitir o quanto desejava o outro, o quanto esperavam desesperadamente pelo próximo encontro, que muitas vezes era meramente casual. As mãos dele subiram completamente o vestido dela, deixando-a seminua, os mamilos roçando na madeira grossa da porta rústica.

"Três anos" ele falou, finalmente. "E nós nunca..."

Ela suspirou, tentando virar para beijá-lo, mas ele a mantinha firmemente presa.

"Você não sente vontade?"

"O tempo todo" ela confessou, a voz entrecortada, e as pernas meio moles. Só conseguia imaginar o que viria depois – ali, mesmo, naquele exato instante.

"Virou um hábito entre nós, não?"

"Nada que não possamos resolver" ela respondeu, puxando-o mais para perto.

A mão dele puxou sua calcinha para o lado, e ela aproveitou a chance para esfregar-se diretamente nele. O gemido rouco que ele soltou mostrou que ele estava ficando impaciente e desesperado. Ela mesma estava a segundos de chegar ao orgasmo. Apesar da oportunidade, ele não se moveu mais, apenas respirando e sentido como ela já não seguia um ritmo e como sua respiração acelerava. Ginny teve certeza de que ele estava esperando o último momento, para entrar dentro dela ao mesmo tempo que ela se desfizesse de prazer.

O quadril dele moveu um pouco para frente, e a mão direita apoiou-se na porta. Ela podia sentir os primeiros milímetros dele começando a deslizar para dentro de si, e prendeu a respiração.

"Você quer?" ele perguntou, a voz em seu ouvido. "Até o final?"

"Quero" ela respondeu, desesperada e impaciente, desejando-o mais do que jamais tinha pensado possível.

"Então sabe onde me encontrar."

Sentiu o mundo desequilibrado, e levou alguns segundos para entender o que acontecera. Estava frio, o ar cortante de Hogsmeade batendo contra seu corpo exposto. Ainda estava semi-apoiada na porta, agora aberta, e não havia ninguém com ela.

Draco fora embora, maldito fosse, a deixando sozinha e desesperada no meio da rua, depois de fazê-la confessar que queria mais. Ele tinha vencido o jogo que faziam desde o fatídico ano em Hogwarts, nos quais os dois eram meras sombras que procuravam nos carinhos ousados preencher o vazio que suas vidas tinham se tornado. O momento em que tinham viciado-se naquela química que criavam entre si. Quando puxou o vestido para baixo, viu que um pergaminho tinha sido preso nas dobras criadas pela roupa.

Ela encarou o papel, que continha um endereço. Depois de alguns segundos, ele pegou fogo imediatamente, eliminando a informação, mas essa já estava em sua cabeça.

Era sua vez, agora, e ela sabia que jogada iria fazer.

Xeque-mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Aos interessados, sim, o capítulo aparece com o número do anterior, mas isso é porque "Medicine" era a única das fics aqui que não estava na mesma história, no mesmo setting. Então, né?


	6. Home is in between your legs

**Home is in between your legs**

Ginny Weasley demorou apenas alguns dias para tomar coragem para ir atrás do rapaz, querendo que ele não percebesse seu desespero. No entanto, isso não a impediu de preparar-se meticulosamente, usando todos os dias para se aprontar para aquele momento. A pele foi devidamente esfoliada, os pelos retirados, o cabelo lavado com o shampoo de sempre, o corpo amaciado com óleos que garantiam que cada pequeno pedaço exalaria um perfume suave e marcante. As unhas perfeitamente feitas, pintadas com um esmalte vermelho – óbvio, porém, eficiente – as roupas escolhidas com cuidado, e os sapatos de salto alto garantindo que as curvas de suas pernas ficassem em evidência.

Seus passos exibiam uma firmeza que ela não sentia dentro de seu coração quando caminhou até a porta da Mansão Malfoy. Nem mesmo chegou a bater na porta antes que ela fosse aberta por um elfo doméstico, que a levou silenciosamente até uma sala enorme, tomada por uma imensa mesa de banquete. Draco estava sentado, um pouco depois do meio, próximo a uma lareira compatível com o tamanho do cômodo. Um elegante candelabro de cristais pendia do teto, mas a garota não olhou para ele, encarando diretamente quem viera ver.

"Você veio."

"Você parece surpreso" ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Um pouco" ele admitiu.

Aproximou-se mais alguns passos, sabendo que quando aproximava-se dele, não precisava mais se esforçar: todo seu corpo parecia transformar-se em uma máquina de sedução, programada para atraí-lo. Com efeito, os olhos dele passearam pelo sapato fechado, as meias pretas que terminavam em um pequeno prendedor, uma última provocação antes de encontrar a saia rodada que escondia suas coxas, junto com a blusa que apertava levemente seu corpo em negro antes que sua cascata de cachos flamejantes se derramasse sobre os ombros pálidos e cheios de pequenas sardas. Ele sorriu com malícia e ela respondeu da mesma forma. Era evidente que ele gostava do que via, assim como era óbvio que ela tinha posto bastante esforço na produção – para ele, apenas para ele.

Quando finalmente chegou à frente dele, o rapaz levantou, sua mão correndo diretamente para a nuca dela, e puxando-a contra si em um beijo que queimava lentamente. Os dentes dele mordiscavam seu lábio inferior, e ela respondeu a isso o puxando mais para perto. Seus dedos hábeis tiraram a camisa dele de dentro da calça social, e ele separou-se dela, rindo.

Antes que ela pudesse questionar o motivo, sentiu a mão dele abrir o zíper da saia, que imediatamente obedeceu a inevitável lei da gravidade, descendo por suas pernas até o chão. Draco piscou, e ela riu, conforme permitia que ele levantasse sua blusa e descobrisse por inteiro a surpresa que preparara.

Ele parou por um momento, a mão repousando em seu quadril enquanto observava. A renda preta sobressaía contra seu corpo branco, e o espartilho realçava suas belas formas. Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo, e ele a levou a se sentar na grande mesa, beijando-a mais uma vez. Quando ela precisou respirar, ele continuou, descendo por seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu colo, beijando os seios proeminentes antes de abaixar-se, enchendo o espaço a mostra entre as meias e sua virilha lentamente. Aquilo estava deixando-a louca, e ela puxou-o novamente para si, beijando-o de forma que ele soubesse exatamente o quanto apreciara o gesto.

O loiro puxou-a pela mão, levando a sentar-se na cadeira, coisa que ela fez sem contestar – antecipando o que viria. Sem uma palavra, ele apenas abriu a calça, e abaixou levemente a cueca, deixando claro seu objetivo, especialmente ao puxá-la para perto segurando seus cabelos. Ginny não hesitou, embora também quisesse torturá-lo.

E, se pudesse ver a mente dele, saberia que estava conseguindo. A forma como sua língua subia e descia lentamente, tocando o máximo possível de pele o fez se arrepiar. Poderia tê-la incitado a mais, no entanto, qualquer pensamento foi banido pelo toque provocante dela, as mãos envolvendo seus testículos leve, porém firmemente, conforme sua boca se abria para recebê-lo. A ruiva era macia, úmida e quente, seus movimentos ritmados, subindo e descendo o deixavam louco. Não pode evitar um pequeno gemido de prazer e frustração.

Ao ouvi-lo, ela pareceu entender imediatamente o recado, aumentando a velocidade, esforçando-se para aproximar-se o máximo possível, e ele sabia que estava quase no limite de sufocá-la, mas nada daquilo importava. Tudo que importava era a forma como ela o dominava, o engolia, e seus olhos semi-abertos encaravam a cabeça dela em movimento. Subitamente, ela ergueu um pouco o rosto, o suficiente para encará-lo, e ele não pode se controlar, desfazendo-se em gemidos e suor.

Por alguns segundos, ele pode apenas manter-se parado, respirando fundo. Sequer notou que a garota usava a varinha para garantir que não houvesse quaisquer conseqüências desagradáveis, mas não esperava diferente dela. Quando finalmente sentiu que sua respiração estava regular, ele moveu-se, sabendo que aquele tipo de prazer exigia – merecia – uma recompensa idêntica.

Com a mão sob o queixo dela, a fez se levantar, beijando-a tanto quanto poderia, sentindo a maciez de sua boca, explorando toda a boca com sua língua, esfregando-se na língua dela, passeando com ela sobre os lábios firmes, enquanto a conduzia de volta para a mesa. A mesma voracidade o levou a explorar o pescoço, percebendo cada mínima reação dela, seus dedos entrando sob a lingerie para explorar seus mamilos, que responderam imediatamente ao toque. A jovem soltou um suspiro, e ele abaixou a cabeça na direção dos seios dela.

Ginny estremeceu ao sentir o toque da língua na pele sensível, e certamente ele não poderia ter deixado de notar, conforme passava suas atenções para o lado oposto. Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter algum controle, mas a forma sensual como ele a acariciava arrancou suspiros de prazer dela. Sentiu que ele se movia a procura de algo longe dela, e antes que pudesse se ofender, descobriu o motivo do afastamento de sua mão; ele usara a varinha para fazer com que sua calcinha desaparecesse. Involuntariamente, ela abriu as pernas, preparando-se para ser tocada, mas o ex-sonserino não tinha pressa alguma, continuava a focar-se em seus mamilos, beijando-os de uma forma que a deixava tonta.

Mal notou que estava se inclinando, que agora ele usava um dos braços para apoiar seu corpo francamente inclinado, os olhos fechados, perdida nas sensações que ele criava. Aquilo era diferente de tudo que já tinham feito – a falta de pressa fazia bem a ele, afinal – só percebendo quando finalmente sua cabeça tocou o tampo da mesa. Não importou-se, pois o loiro parecia estar satisfeito com isso, continuando o trabalho que se propusera até que ela gemesse alto, sua barriga gelada de expectativa e emoção, o meio de suas pernas quente e mais úmido do que o normal, a voz soltando-se em pequenos gemidos, quase soluços, que não podia evitar.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados, e não viu o sorriso que ele deu, conforme aproximava os seios um do outro, passando a língua alternadamente em cada lado, sugando de leve, de forma que não permitia que a sensação passasse. Parte de si notou quando ele a soltou, apoiando-se sobre um dos braços, a cabeça em seu colo, a boca ainda entretida, só realmente percebendo suas intenções conforme a mão dele invadira suas coxas, exigindo espaço, reclamando direitos que ela estava mais do que feliz em dar. Os dedos dele eram leves, quase imperceptíveis, conforme tocavam o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, ainda assim deliciosamente provocantes.

Deixou-se apenas sentir a imensa onda de reações que pareciam crescer dentro dela até quase sufocá-la, implorando para ser permitida, admitida, transmitida através de gemidos e espasmos incontroláveis. Sua respiração acelerou-se, e ele parou, mordiscando levemente a pele que estivera a acariciar. Ginny ainda tentava controlar o ritmo de seu respirar quando sentiu o toque suave dos cabelos dele contra sua coxa, apenas um instante antes que ele a tocasse novamente com a língua. Seus olhos abriram em surpresa, apenas para que esta aumentasse, ao encarar o teto espelhado do ambiente. Em centenas de pequenos espelhos hexagonais, que davam ao lugar o ar de uma caverna, eles serviam para espalhar e aumentar o brilho das velas no candelabro. Em alguns deles, no entanto, ela via seu rosto corado refletido, sua pele branca contra o negro do corpete, a cabeça de Draco afundada entre suas pernas, agora apoiadas nos ombros dele.

Havia um prazer sujo e proibido em ver aquelas coisas, o mesmo tipo que encontrava quando ele a encostava nas paredes de da rua ou a agarrava em meio ao Ministério, mas diferente, ainda mais excitante. Os movimentos dele eram suaves, como sempre, pois tivera anos para aprender o que fazia com que suas pernas amolecessem de vez. Nem mesmo tentou conter os ruídos de prazer que saíam de sua boca, embora tenha se inclinado para poder ver diretamente a cabeça dourada no meio de suas coxas.

O movimento o alertou, e ele olhou para ela por um instante, dando uma piscadela. A mão esquerda aproveitou para procurar o mamilo ainda sensível, apertando-o de leve, enquanto ela era bastante vocal a respeito do quanto estava gostando de tudo aquilo. Deixou seu corpo voltar a tombar, sem forças para segurar-se, abandonada ao delírio que era aquele momento. Quando o mundo tornou ao lugar, ela viu o rapaz de pé, encarando-a, um sorriso torto no rosto, visivelmente pronto para mais.

Parte de si ficou assombrada ao notar que, ao invés de satisfeita, estava ainda mais desesperada. Aquele jogo tinha ido longe demais, anos demais de expectativa, tensão, e nunca chegar ao fim. Sua voz era manhosa e exigente quando falou.

"Eu quero."

Ele continuou sorrindo, sem se mexer.

"O que?"

"Você sabe muito bem o que."

"Sei?" ele perguntou, com deboche, uma das sobrancelhas erguida em questionamento. "Não, acho que você precisa me dizer."

Ela usou as pernas para puxá-lo para perto, encaixando seu quadril no dele, mas o ex-sonserino não se permitiu deslizar para dentro dela.

"Draco..." ela reclamou, a voz tensa. "Eu vim. O jogo acabou. _Faça logo isso!_"

"Só se você me disser o que quer" ele respondeu com a segurança de quem sabe que está no comando do jogo. Maldito fosse, aquele ar arrogante e ela desfeita em uma pilha de desejos urgentes que não queriam se calar.

"Eu quero ir até o fim" ela falou, dando os ombros.

"Não" ele abaixou-se, as mãos no quadril dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Não, você precisa ser mais clara do que isso, Weasley..."

Ela engasgou, ficando levemente vermelha, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria, enquanto ele tornava a levantar.

"Eu quero você."

"Eu?" ele continuou, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu quero você. Todo. Dentro de mim." As palavras foram pontuadas por vergonha e desespero, "agora."

Draco não perdeu tempo, finalmente obedecendo, entrando na garota de uma só vez. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa e dor, apenas um segundo até que o corpo se acostumasse à novidade. Suas pernas enlaçaram a cintura dele ainda mais forte, e ele começou a mover-se dentro dela de uma forma que era a própria definição de pecaminoso. Toda a sanidade parecia ter fugido conforme ela o sentia dentro de si, o corpo reagindo imediatamente à pressão e ao movimento.

Abriu os olhos, querendo ver a cena, e do teto pode ver os dois entrelaçados e movendo-se de forma que criava borrões nos reflexos. Ela movia seu quadril em conjunto com o dele, e em um dos lugares pode ver a sua boca entreaberta que deixava escapar sons vergonhosos. Quando olhou para ele, no entanto, percebeu que ele não a olhava, nem tinha os olhos fechados: encarava algo atrás dela.

Subitamente horrorizada, esperando pelo pior, ela parou, tentando virar-se para ver o que ele. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha por um instante antes de perceber o que ela queria, e puxou-a para si, beijando-a, mas Ginny tinha toda a intenção de descobrir o que acontecia. Ele a fez descer a mesa, saindo de dentro dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz maldosa.

"Curiosa para saber o que eu vejo?"

Ele a virou de forma brusca, encostando-a na mesa tão rapidamente que ela precisou apoiar-se com as duas mãos para não cair. Antes que pudesse se ajeitar, ele já estava dentro dela mais uma vez, movendo-se com intensidade, os lábios no lóbulo da sua orelha.

"Olhe para frente, Ginny..."

Ela olhou e descobriu que o que ele encarava antes era um espelho, enorme, do outro lado da sala. Podia ver de forma dolorosamente clara o estado em que estava: descabelada, semi-nua, com um Malfoy colado em suas costas, movendo-se de forma firme e decidida, causando pequenas faltas de ar nela a cada vez que chegava mais fundo. A mão direita dele desceu de seu quadril para o espaço entre as suas pernas, estimulando-a.

"Eu estou vendo sua carinha de quem está adorando..." Ela ouviu as palavras dele, mas não deu importância, querendo apenas sentir aquilo sem parar. "Aposto que você não fica assim quando está com o Potter... Fica?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem responder, e ele parou. Ela olhou para ele através do espelho, e ele repetiu:

"Ele não te deixa assim, deixa?"

"Não" ela respondeu, honestamente. Ele tornou a mover-se, e ela gemeu alto, empurrando seu corpo contra o dele.

"E quem é que te deixa sem ar com um beijo?" ele perguntou, e ela não esperou que ele parasse para responder, se ele parasse, ela iria enlouquecer.

"Você."

"E quem é que faz você subir pelas paredes sem nem chegar no seu quadril?"

"Você..."

"E quem é que faz você querer sexo em qualquer lugar?"

"Você."

"E quem é que você quer que te coma todo dia?"

"Você, é tudo você..." ela replicou, e como recompensa, ele acelerou. Ela sabia que devia estar gritando, mas não podia mais se importar.

"Mais rápido, e mais forte, e mais vezes?"

"Mais forte" ela respondeu, meio sem ar, e ele obedeceu. Ela parou de se mexer, perdida no que sentia, cada nervo em seu corpo parecendo pegar fogo, choques percorrendo seus braços e suas pernas, a barriga gelada, a garganta seca, os olhos arregalados de incredulidade diante da tempestade de sensações que ela nem mesmo sabia que poderiam existir, o orgasmo mais forte que já sentira, além de qualquer coisa que imaginara.

O loiro a encarou, naqueles últimos segundos, através do espelho e não conseguiu se segurar. Ela ouviu os gemidos dele se misturarem com os dela, sentiu como ele pulsava entre suas pernas, viu os olhos cinza tendo virado chumbos enquanto os dois se olhavam, perdidos entre a luxúria e a apoteose.

Eles pararam, suados e exaustos, e ela sabia que aquele era o fim dos dois. Depois de anos em provocações, ele finalmente tivera o que queria – e ela também, se fosse honesta – e em breve estaria de volta em casa, culpando-se por seus atos, como todas às vezes. Ela respirou fundo conforme sentiu ele sair, pronta para o que seria o término de anos de perseguição e conquista. Fechou os olhos, juntando forças, e sentiu os dedos dele passarem levemente em suas costas, pela última vez.

Mas seus olhos abriram na maior das surpresas, ao sentir os lábios dele encostarem em sua nuca repetidamente, beijando cada trecho de sua pele, e uma das mãos correr para abrir a fita de cetim que prendia o espartilho, as pontas dos dedos como uma leve carícia. Nunca antes tinha sido tão profundamente tocada, de forma tão gentil, como se cada centímetro fosse especial, como se cada um devesse ser amado separadamente, aceito, considerado, venerado.

A voz, antes exigente e firme, agora não passava de um sussurro tremulo.

"Eu acho que me apaixonei por você."

E, naquele instante, souberam que estava apenas começando.


End file.
